Quando você partir
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: U.A- SasuxNaru - Sasuke perde Naruto, restando apenas comodos cheios de lembranças. O que ele poderia achar naqueles cantos agora vazios? Epilogo editado ON
1. Prologo bem vindo ao lar

**Notas da autora**: Bem, eu diria que essa é uma fanfic triste. Se você não ta a fim de ficar melancólico procure outra pra ler XD. Semi betada por Itachi da Akatsuki dos fanfictions. Enjoy :)

**Quando você partir ****by Anjo Setsuna**

**Prólogo – Bem vindo ao lar**

Não era um dia cinzento, como seu coração estava. Era um dia terrivelmente ensolarado que lembrava-o daquele sorriso. Então Sasuke fechou as cortinas da sala de estar ficando só.

Lembrou que momento antes hesitara entrar naquele que era seu lar. Não sentia apropriado usar esse termo para aquele local que um dia o abrigou. Agora só quem restava era ele e ninguém mais.

Após fechar as cortinas, deu um logo suspiro. Subiu as escadas para o andar superior onde estavam os quartos e banheiros. Parou, aflito, no corredor. Não conseguia voltar a seu próprio quarto. Ainda não possuía forças para vê-lo vazio

Voltou para o térreo e ficou na sala vazia. A pouca claridade que entrava pelas frestas das cortinas o irritava. Jogou-se no sofá e permitiu-se derramar lágrimas após todo acontecido.

Ainda trajava as roupas do velório que acontecera a poucas horas, um terno preto e óculos escuros. Afrouxou a gravata vinho e apoiou a mão direita na testa, retirando os óculos com a esquerda depositando-o no chão com cuidado. Mais lágrimas e logo seus soluços eram audíveis e assim ficou até o entardecer.

Sasuke adormeceu por alguns minutos, mas, ao acordar e ver onde estava, sentiu-se terrivelmente só. Sua mente tentava processar que o loiro não estava mais ali e que não iria voltar. Que os berreiros tão irritantes e inapropriados na maioria das vezes não iriam mais preencher o ambiente. Assim como aquele sorriso que sempre acalmava sua irritação pela barulheira.

Limpou as lágrimas restantes no rosto fitando o nada e, após constatar que era noite, saiu para caminhar decidido que limparia um cômodo por dia e venderia aquela casa.

**Notas finais:** Bem essa fic saiu em um dia e ja esta pronta irei postar um cap por semana, eu ate tentei achar uma beta pra ela. Mas como demoram uma semana pra _nao_ me respoderem se iam betar o resto ou nao, decidi posta-la sem beta. Beijos ate o primeiro cap. Um doce pra quem conseguir descobrir ate o final da fanfic o significado dos titulos dos capitulos.

Uma review em homenagem ao Naru-chan ç.ç ?


	2. Ao seu redor

**Notas da autora:**Então aqui começaremos nós, espero que apreciem. Mais baboseiras no fim do capitulo. Er eu sei que disse um cap por semana, mas o prologo nem é um cap neh. Enjoy :)

Legenda_: itálico lembranças_

**Quando você partir – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Capítulo um - Ao seu redor **

- Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda?

- Sim, obrigado Sakura.

- Tudo bem não foi nada. Me ligue se precisar.

- Ok até mais.

O carro preto que deixou Sasuke em frente à casa sumiu rapidamente de seu campo de visão. O moreno caminhou a passos lentos até ao portão de entrada.

Ali fora seu lar, não considerava mais aquele imóvel como algo tão acolhedor, desde o velório do loiro que já tinha sido a uma semana, não voltara para dormir. Após atravessar o portão parou para contemplar o local.

Uma modesta casa de dois andares de cor verde claro com algumas trepadeiras crescendo pelas paredes laterais do imóvel. Uma garagem coberta anexa a casa com vaga para um carro. Grandes janelas pintadas de branco dando um ar leve ao conjunto. Ao fundo avistava-se um grande quintal com piscina e churrasqueira completando o conjunto de uma casa tipicamente familiar. Por um momento podia vê-lo acenar ali, em pé encostado na porta de madeira da frente com aquele largo sorriso:

_- Sasuke! Temeeee anda logo!_

O moreno balançou a cabeça para afastar as lembranças, abrindo o portão da garagem.

- Pelo visto o Sai não esqueceu das caixas que pedi.

Observava o cômodo lotado de caixas de papelão vazias das mais variadas formas e tamanhos. Acabou sentando em um banquinho que havia por ali, arrependendo-se por um instante não ter aceitado ajuda. Resignado pegou algumas caixas e passou direto pelos corredores laterais da casa para o quintal dos fundos.

_- Sasukeee! O carvão acabou!!_

_- Se vira..._

_- Temeee! Hunf também não vai comer! _

Mais uma lembrança surgindo sem pedir licença. O loiro e ele costumavam fazer churrascos nos fins de semana com os amigos. A piscina agora vazia nunca lhe pareceu tão convidativa. Desejou que estivesse cheia para acharem seu corpo boiando como o estúpido pato que ele lhe deu em um amigo oculto de fim de ano.

_- Meu amigo tem um cabelo muito peculiar. Então pensei em algo que combinaria com seu corte._

_Naruto mostra há todos os presentes uma bóia redonda com a cabeça de um pato amarelo. Sua amiga Sakura deu pequenos risos ao imaginar quem seria. Mas seu amigo Sai foi mais rápido._

_- Talvez ele ajude o pênis de Sasuke-kun boiar junto._

_A gargalhada foi geral, seguida de um Sasuke furioso enfiando a bóia na cabeça do loiro. _

_- Teme seu cabelo parece a bunda de um pato, achei que ele precisava de companhia._

_- Vá você fazer companhia a ele Dobe. _

_Sasuke disse zangado jogando o loiro preso pela bóia na piscina._

O moreno sorriu triste e após recolher a coisas que ficavam em um pequeno cômodo ao lado da churrasqueira, sentou-se em um banco-balanço perto da porta dos fundos da casa.

A noite estava fresca e estrelada, então por que sentia tanto frio? Fitou as três caixas que acabara de encher e balançou um pouco o banco. Um leve ranger era ouvido. O silêncio tomou conta de si novamente ao fechar os olhos.

_- Neh neh Teme! A noite não está linda?_

_- Hun..._

_- Chato larga de resmungar e responde pelo menos._

_- ..._

_O loiro pegou a mão do moreno e com ela tocou seu próprio rosto. Viu Sasuke fita-lo longamente sem pronunciar nada. Aqueles eram raros momentos que apreciavam um ao outro em silêncio. Não era preciso dizer nada, ouvirem suas próprias respirações e batimentos era suficiente. _

_- Eu te amo dobe._

_- Também me amo Teme._

_Naruto ria largamente ao ver a cara frustrada de Sasuke adorava tirar seu amor do sério, pois sabia que era raro ele expressar seus sentimentos em palavras mesmo que estivessem sozinhos. Deu um grande sorriso e retirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre aqueles olhos negros._

_- Mas te amo muito mais. _

O vento gelado acordou o moreno para realidade. Ouvia aqueles sussurros no vento:

_- Te amo! Eu te amo! Teme seu bastardo eu te amo! Você não merece mais eu te amo! Hehehe eu-te-amo Sasu-chan!_

O ranger fraco do portão de entrada foi ouvido, passos secos ecoavam pela calçada e aqueles sussurros de amor ecoavam pelo quintal vazio. Sasuke deixara as caixas cheias na garagem ouvindo como assombros em sua mente:

_- Teme não esqueça de levar as chaves! _

**Notas da autora**Sinceramente esse final me deu um medinho (gota), afinal fantasmas não são muito divertidos. Não é uma fic tão dramática, era só pra mostrar como uma pessoa presente em nossas vidas faz tanta falta quando vai. Capitulo curto eu sei. Quem odiou a Sakura de motorista levanta a mão e manda uma review XD. Reviews ou o Naruto vai puxar seu pé de noite XD

Agradecimento a Teffy-chan pela review!


	3. Cama, mesa e banho

**Notas da autora:** Aqui estou novamente. Outro cap curto n.n Enjoy :)

Legenda: i_tálico lembranças_

**Quando você partir – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Capítulo dois – Cama mesa e banho**

- Neh Sasuke-kun tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

- Não Sakura, poderia levar depois as caixas que estão cheias?

- Claro, vai mesmo dar tudo para doação?

- Sim, não preciso dessas coisas no apartamento novo. Nem caberiam na verdade.

- Entendo, lembre-se se precisar estou com o celular ligado.

- Obrigado.

Mais um dia se passou e lá ia embora novamente o carro preto. Sakura era a única que Sasuke ainda trocava algumas palavras após o velório de Naruto. O moreno não estava muito afim de diálogos, agradecendo internamente por sua amiga de longa data que falava pelos cotovelos mudar ao ficar mais velha.

Novamente fitou aquela casa, aos poucos lhe parecia tão impessoal. Pegou mais algumas caixas na garagem e tomou rumo ao grande quintal dos fundos. Passou rapidamente pelo banco que balançava sozinho devido ao vento.

Ali próxima à área da piscina ficava a lavanderia e a despensa. Ao começar recolher os produtos de limpeza, praguejou quando um alvejante caiu sobre sua blusa preta a destruindo. Procurando algum pano para se secar achou uma velha camiseta laranja desbotada e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua face.

_- Sasuke! Vem logo me ajudar!_

_- Não enche – gritou de dentro da casa – Joga logo tudo dentro da máquina de lavar e vem me ajudar aqui na cozinha._

_O loiro obedeceu às ordens de seu amado. Estavam limpando a cozinha quando ouviram a maquina desligar e Sasuke foi para a lavanderia para estender as roupas._

_- NARUTO!_

_- Ihh fudeu quando ele me chama assim..._

_O moreno estendia suas meias para Naruto que primeiro tentava esconder o riso, mas logo gargalhava quase chorando de tanto rir. Pegou uma cueca que deveria ser branca de dentro da máquina e mostrou ao moreno._

_- Ei Teme você vai ficar bem de laranja – achou sua blusa laranjada desbotada dentro da máquina – Droga era minha favorita, maquina estúpida. – disse chutando a dita cuja._

_- TEME! MEU TERNO CINZA!_

_- Hehehe cenoura é nova cor da estação Sasu-chan._

Sasuke suspirou guardando algumas peças de roupas que estavam ali para secar, lembrando o preço que teve que pagar para consertarem a porta quebrada no processo de fuga de Naruto dele naquele dia. Pegou alguns enlatados na despensa e finalmente abriu a porta do fundo que dava acesso à cozinha.

Panelas, utensílios e lamen (1). Muito lamen. Guardava tudo sem pressa, afinal eram muitas coisas. Coisas desnecessárias pensou por um momento, pois quase sempre acabavam comendo o mesmo prato. Um par de rashis(2) laranjas com listras brancas caiu em sua cabeça de um armário mais alto. Massageou o local dolorido, mas logo caiu um monte de pacotes de macarrão instantâneo. Após controlar a vontade de atirá-los pela janela resolveu comer. Há dias não se alimentava direito. Ouviu o bipe do microondas avisando que estava pronto (3) e sentou a mesa começando a silenciosa refeição.

_- Teme! Devolve agora!_

_- Não, já disse que não vai comer essa porcaria hoje._

_- Droga Sasuke me dá isso logo!_

_O moreno riu, viu que Naruto estava nervoso. Limitou-se a pega-lo no colo arrancando mais protestos._

_- Hei o que pensa que esta fazendo?!_

_- Por Buda Naruto, nem resfriado você deixa de comer essa porcaria?_

_- E daí, nem resfriado você deixa de me beijar – passou a língua pelos lábios- ou deixa?_

_- Ba-ka.. _

E assim tiveram uma noite de amor na mesa de pedra da cozinha pensou Sasuke, olhando a sala de jantar que só era usada quando os amigos viam lhe visitar. Pegou os poucos objetos que faltavam, novamente deixando as caixas na garagem. Saiu com as mãos no bolso da calça resmungando.

- E ele acabou comendo lamen depois disso...

**Continua... **

**Agradecimentos a Teffy-chan, Vivian e Cleo nx pelas reviews. Ç.ç vocês não sabem como deixa feliz XD. Sakura é uma péssima motorista, nem busca o Sasuke XD **

**Ate o próximo cap. Ah é essa fic terá apenas 4 capitulos. Obrigado a todos que leram e lembrem-se, deixe uma review e faça uma autora feliz. **

**(1) lamen **– 99 por cento das escritoras colocam ramen, mas na embalagem de macarrão ta lamen u.u Penso que seja como Milo de CDZ, você fala Miro mas o correto é Milo.

**(2) rashi** – aqueles palitinhos que eles usam pra comer

**(3) Miojo no microondas** – sim a autora é um ser preguiçoso que tem a capacidade de fazer isso as vezes hehehe n.n


	4. Tapetes

**Notas da autora:** certo depois de ler Naruto 392 só uma coisa a dizer: KISHIMOTO (censurado). Err e com vcs a fanfic... Leiam ouvindo (You Want To) Make a Memory – Bom Jovi D Enjoy :)

Legenda: i_tálico lembranças_

**Quando você partir – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Capítulo três – Tapetes**

- Sasuke-kun são só essas caixas hoje?

- Sim, os eletrodomésticos serão pegos depois pela loja de usados.

- Bem já sabe neh.

- Se precisar eu ligo Sakura...

O moreno respondeu aborrecido vendo sua amiga um pouco sem graça dar partida no carro deixando-o para trás. Ali estava ele encarando novamente aquela casa. Sensação de deja vu. Mais caixas pegas na garagem e parou em frente à porta de entrada. Suas mãos trêmulas seguraram a maçaneta girando-a devagar.

Abriu a porta, vendo que as cortinas permaneciam fechadas como deixou dias atrás. Largou as caixas em um canto qualquer e sentou no primeiro degrau da escada. As frestas de luz pelas cortinas continuavam lá, mas dessa vez não o incomodava mais. Pensou por um momento em desistir do resto da limpeza da casa, afinal podia pagar para fazerem isso por ele. Não entendia ao certo por que continuava, levantou-se e começou a recolher os porta-retratos em cima da estante.

Não eram muitos, mas eram de momentos importantes para os dois, tropeçou no tapete que estava ao chão derrubando um dos porta-retratos. O barulho de vidro se partindo ecoou pela casa vazia.

- Arg – gemeu de dor ao cortar o dedo – vidro idiota...

Sasuke abriu uma das cortinas deixando a claridade finalmente entrar. Apertou o pequeno corte no dedo para estancar o sangue e virou o objeto quebrado visualizando a foto que estava nele.

- _Teme fica quieto!_

_- Droga Dobe você tá até parecendo emo (1) tirando foto de tudo._

_- Baaaka emo tira fotos de si mesmo e não sou eu que tenho franja e cabelos escuros hehehe._

_O loiro ajustou o timer da câmera digital correndo para sair na fotografia, mas tropeçou no tapete caindo no colo do moreno fazendo a pose ficar hilária. Era a primeira semana deles na casa nova. O flash reluziu pelo cômodo._

_- Sasu-chan seu ecchi! Quando virem essa foto vão pensar besteiras hehehe._

_- Hunf baka. – o moreno respondeu corado vendo sua mão no bumbum do amado._

_Naruto aproximou seu companheiro juntando os rostos em um abraço apertado._

_- Diga Eu te Amo Sasu-chan!_

_O flash disparou, o loiro fazia V de vitória com os dedos e um Sasuke levemente corado._

- Droga Dobe... Por que me deixou sozinho.

Após recolher todos os porta-retratos, Sasuke deu atenção aos DVDs e CDs. Estilos tão diferentes, mas que harmonizavam entre si assim como ele e o loiro. Quando estava quase terminando de recolher as mídias, deparou-se com uma capinha vazia de DVD. Uma etiqueta branca descrevia o conteúdo: Novembro 20XX – Férias.

Percorreu o olhar pela estante procurando o DVD, mas não o achou. Só então notou o aparelho de DVD Player ligado. Teria ele ficado todos esses dias ligado? Ligou a TV e apertou o play.

_- Sasuke! Acene pelo menos se não quer dizer nada hunf!_

_- Dobe desliga essa câmera e vem me ajudar com as malas._

_- Não, só se você acenar._

_- Hun..._

_O moreno acenou levemente para a câmera, arrancando um largo sorriso de Naruto e tomou o eletrônico da mão de loiro que fez beiço emburrado. _

_- Agora se despeça antes que eu resolva quebrar essa coisa._

_Sasuke apontava o foco da câmera para um loiro fazendo beiçinho, o moreno adorava aquela expressão. Naruto coçou a nuca encabulado então soltou um largo sorriso._

_- Hehehe! Aqui fala Uzumaki Naruto, vou sair de férias para a neve! E nem vou precisar de mala, por que o Teme já é uma bem grande hehehe! _

_- Dobe... – Sasuke resmungou atrás da câmera. – Hei!_

_Naruto puxou o moreno e apontou o foco para os dois. Sasuke virou o rosto de lado emburrado, tentando esconder o rubor em sua face. _

_- Diga Tchau Teme!_

_- Tchau Dobe he!_

_- Hei!_

_O moreno desligara o botão da câmera. _

O DVD parava ali, aquela era a lembrança mais recente de Naruto, já que ele não retornaria daquela viagem. Sasuke limpou algumas lágrimas que caíram e colocou o DVD com os restantes na caixa. Estava escurecendo novamente, dessa vez levou a caixa consigo. Esta não iria para doação.

Continua...

(1) ahm nada contra emos gente. Foi só pra provocar o Sasuke.

**Notas da autora:** No epílogo eu explicarei pq a Sakura ficou com o cargo de motorista XD e outras coisinhas também. Ate lá não matem a coitada ainda.

Agradecimentos a Vivian xD, Teffy-chan e Kisa-chan.6 pelas suas reviews e por você que leu e não deixou também. Próximo capitulo será o ultimo e então virá o epílogo. Capitulo inspirado na musica: (You want to) Make A Memory – Bon Jovi

Não se esqueçam, deixe uma autora feliz, mande reviews!


	5. Quando voce partir

**Notas da autora**: e aqui chegamos ao ultimo cap ç.ç mais ainda tem o epílogo. Enjoy :)

Legenda: i_tálico lembranças_

**Quando você partir – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Capítulo quatro – Quando você partir**

- Sasuke-kun desculpe pela pressa.

- Tudo bem, obrigado Sakura.

- Sai-chan perguntou se precisa de mais caixas.

- Não obrigado, eu já estou quase terminando.

- Até mais, não se esqueça meu celular está ligado.

- Hai...

Aquela cena típica das manhãs de Sasuke se repetia. Abriu a porta da sala, suas mãos não tremiam, mas seus músculos ainda ficavam tensos. A sala iluminada pelos raios solares o deixou desanimado, faltava algo naquele cenário. O personagem principal que nunca teria um dublê.

Colocou o pé no primeiro degrau e apertou o corrimão, pé por pé pensou. Encorajava a si mesmo, hei desde quando um Uchiha não tinha coragem de enfrentar algo? Desde o dia que passou a amar alguém. Sasuke levou cerca de cinco minutos para subir meros 15 degraus se deparando com aquele corredor de duas semanas atrás (1).

- Ok primeiro o banheiro e o escritório.

O escritório foi relativamente rápido, já que não passava muito tempo por lá, Naruto não lhe dava sossego em casa, então raramente levava os negócios para lá. O banheiro social quase não era usado, apenas quando visitas iam para dormir. Os dois quartos de hospedes também organizados. As desculpas para não ir ao seu próprio quarto acabadas.

Novamente seus dedos tremiam, girou a maçaneta devagar ouvindo o leve ranger da porta. O vento se fez presente e Sasuke constatou que esqueceu a grande janela pintada de branco meio aberta. O quarto todo empoeirado pelos dias que ficou abandonado.

_- Sasu-chan! Fecha a porta tá frio!_

Podia vê-lo ali reclamando dos dias de inverno, podia ainda sentir seu cheiro. As peças de roupas jogadas ao chão e a cortinas de cor creme balançando ao vento, exatamente como os cabelos loiros quando paravam em frente às janelas. Sua presença não sairia dali tão fácil.

Sasuke lentamente adentrou o quarto recolhendo as roupas jogadas e guardando as restantes do quarda-roupa nas caixas que levou consigo. Tantas peças chamativas e coloridas, o oposto de seu lado do móvel. Acessórios, perfumes e objetos pessoais cada um trazendo inúmeras lembranças e sentimentos.

Parou de recolher as coisas ao se deparar com um cachecol laranja. Pensou que havia perdido essa peça na viagem de férias, as reclamações do loiro em sua mente tão nítidas, como se o ocorrido tivesse sido há poucos segundos atrás.

_- Sasukeee vamos voltar! Me recuso a ir pra um lugar frio sem ele. Você sabe que odeio frio hunf – disse Naruto cruzando os braços emburrado._

_- Droga Naruto nós compramos outro quando chegar lá ent.._

_- NÃO! Você sabe que aquele cachecol é importante pra mim..._

_O loiro tinha a feição triste, Sasuke bufou impaciente e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Estavam em uma rodovia vazia viajando para uma estalagem de inverno. Ficou irritado, já que a sugestão de passarem férias por lá tinha sido do loiro e agora por causa de uma peça de roupa ele jogava todos os quilômetros rodados fora. Ia protestar, quando viu pequenas lágrimas escorrerem dos orbes azuis._

_- Dobe... – deu seta e encostou o carro – Está bem, mas não chore. Tem certeza que quer voltar? Faltam apenas trinta quilômetros para chegarmos._

_- Sasuke – disse choroso – você não se lembra né?_

_- Baka – deu um cascudo no loiro – claro que lembro, foi o primeiro presente que te dei quando éramos apenas amigos ainda. Mas voltar apenas por causa dele? É um Dobe mesmo._

_- Hehe Teme – Naruto sorriu – É que quando voltarmos eu tenho algo para te dar, mas esqueceu que vamos comemorar nosso décimo aniversário aqui? Ele fazia parte do show particular de hoje a noite que preparei para você. – sorriu malicioso._

_- Hummm – gemeu com um beijo do loiro – pare é perigoso, está começando a nevar e estamos no acostamento de uma rodovia._

_- Ah só um beijinho Sasu-chan, afinal tá tudo vazio._

_- Naruto... – advertiu rendendo-se a um beijo._

_- Hehehe! _

_O loiro sabia como manipular aquele homem, mas logo um farol ofuscou a visão dos dois. Um caminhão buzinava descontrolado devido a neve na pista. _

_- SASUKE! _

_- Droga! O carro não quer ligar! SAI DO CARRO NARUTO!_

_- SASUKE! _

_- NARUTO!_

O moreno despertou de suas lembranças, tudo que se lembra depois daquele dia foi acordando no hospital, recebendo a noticia que Naruto não resistiu aos ferimentos. Depois disso, não foi capaz de dirigir novamente. Não agüentando tantas avalanches de emoções deitou-se na cama. O vento acariciava gentilmente sua face, deixando aquele aperto no peito um pouco menos sufocante.

_- Sasuke._

_- Hum..._

_- Quando um de nós morrermos, o que fazer com uma casa tão grande?_

_- Sei lá Dobe, por que ta perguntado isso?_

_- Bom é que quando compramos essa casa eu pensava ter uma família enorme hehehe. Mas... _

_- Nós vamos ter Dobe, o processo de adoção está indo bem._

_- Hai! Pensando bem quando formos vovôs todos nossos netos vão vir para cá. Vamos ficar aqui juntos pra sempre!_

_- Hai hai..._

Sasuke acordou daquela lembrança antiga, o sonho dos dois quando já moravam naquela casa apenas dois anos e quando o processo parecia que finalmente seria aceito Naruto partiu.

O moreno frustrado socou o travesseiro, não queria ficar ali para sempre se não fosse com ele. Abriu o criado mudo para pegar o restante das coisas quando se deparou com uma caixa que não lhe era familiar.

- Droga Dobe quantas vezes eu lhe falava pra não trazer coisas doces pro quarto...

Sasuke abriu a caixa que parecia ser de bombons, encontrando as embalagens dos doces vazia junto de dois envelopes. Um destes lacrado sendo uma correspondência endereçada a ele e a Naruto, o outro com a letra estabanada do loiro que dizia: Para o Teme.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, agora se lembrou que antes do acidente Naruto disse que queria lhe dar algo quando chegasse em casa. Rapidamente pegou a carta dentro do envelope e deu um grito de dor ao terminar de lê-la. Teve ímpeto de rasgar a envelope lacrado, mas abriu lendo o conteúdo confirmando o que o loiro lhe escrevera.

- Alô! Sakura?

- Sasuke-kun! O que houve precisa de algo?

- O Sai está ai?

- Hai, quer que o chame?

- Não! Peça-o para me encontrar no centro da cidade agora.

Do mesmo modo brusco que ligou para sua amiga, desligou o celular, correndo o mais rápido que pode para a rua. Deixando as caixas abertas e os envelopes rasgados sobre a cama.

_- Sasuke! Droga já disse para fechar a porta..._

O vento fechou a porta bruscamente assim como a janela esquecida aberta, causando barulho pela casa vazia.

Continua...

(1) bem se ele ficou uma semana fora, pense q levou uma semana para terminar essas limpezas.

**Notas da autora:** olha eu aqui de novo, pois é agora descobriram do que ele morreu n.n Espero que não tenha ficado muito brega a cena XD, viram pelo menos achei algo útil pra rosada fazer, já que ela é um inútil..

Obrigado a Teffy-chan, Ninizinha e Rock's Leely pela reviews. E lembre-se, faça uma escritora feliz, mande review. E de brinde para vocês o epílogo que logo posto aqui pra vcs! n.n


	6. Epilogo Okaeri

Legenda: i_tálico lembranças_

**negrito: carta**

_NA: Gomen pra quem já leu, eu estou upando o prologo novamente, porque o final ficou confuso. Então leiam de novo, acredite valerá a pena :)_

**Quando você partir – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Epílogo – Okaeri**

- Sasuke-kun! – apontou o celular.

- Hum...

- Tchau Satoru-chan(1) !

- Não me chame assim hunf.

Sasuke deu leve sorriso com a cara emburrada da criança ao seu lado, afagou-lhe os negros cabelos e viu os olhos claro como o céu brilharem para ele. Pegou na pequenina mão e caminharam até a lapide escura ao chão. Alguns girassóis sobre ela perdiam suas pétalas com a brisa.

- Ei Dobe viemos lhe visitar.

- Otou-chan (2) eu lhe trouxe lamen hehehe.

Sasuke e a criança ao seu lado deixaram a oferenda no túmulo e fizeram uma pequena prece. Após terminarem caminharam de volta para casa.

**Para: Teme**

**Sasuke seu Teme! Quando ler isso, provavelmente eu vou estar comendo hehehe!**

**Finalmente a resposta que tanto esperavamos chegou, eu escondi de você porque queria fazer uma surpresa.**

**Afinal foi o presente perfeito para nosso decimo aniversario de casamento, vai ser perfeito para a festa que faremos.**

**Neh, neh voce se lembra? Nossos sonhos? Nos casarmos, uma casa e agora finalmente nossa familia. **

**Lembra quando ate alguns dos nossos amigos nos abandonaram quando assumimos nosso caso, eu nao me arrependo de nada Sasu-chan, pois ver seu rosto em cada manhã, ver seu sorriso silencioso direcionado apenas a mim, sentir seu corpo a cada noite...**

**Sasuke isso sempre valerá a pena e agora nossa familia! A famlia que perdermos em nosso passado, que fará parte de nosso futuro. Ver o Satoru-kun no orfanato foi a coisa mais divertida em todo esse longo processo.**

**He Teme tenho tanta coisa pra falar, mas escrever é chato prefiro ao vivo, mal posso esperar para ve-lo lendo isso, vou tirar foto da sua cara hahaha.**

**Sasuke amo você! Ate logo seu Teme!**

**De: Dobe**

- Droga Otou-san por que a Sasuka-san tem que me chamar de Satoru-chan! Eu não sou uma menina hunf.

- Não fique bravo Satoru-kun, é porque ela gosta muito de você.

- Hunf mesmo assim... Otou-san quando a pintura da casa vai ficar pronta?

- Essa semana.

- Sugoi! E vou poder brincar com aquele pato amarelo na piscina?

- Hai.

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso, pegou seu filho no colo e passaram por um portão que rangeu baixinho avistando uma casa verde claro com grandes janelas brancas.

_- Okaeri nasai Sasu-chan!_

**OWARI T-T**

**(1) Satoru** – pequena homenagem a Kari Maehara. Em sua fanfic Menino dos Olhos ela coloca esse nome no filho de Sasuke e Sakura (ta que aqui é do Naruto e do Sasuke, mas n.n). Se quiserem ver um filho do Sasuke original leiam XD, está nos meus favoritos.

**(2)Otou-san** – papai, eu coloquei o prefixo chan para diferenciar Naruto do Sasuke, agora sabem quem era o Uke ahahuahu (fugindo dos tomates voando em minha direção) n.n'' povo estressado...

Obrigado a todos que me acompanharam ate aqui, mesmo a quem não deixou review. Se quiserem ler meus comentários pessoais sobre a fanfic, visitem meu Live Journal, o link está no meu profile. Mas para quem não sabe ir no profile ai vai: www . anjosetsuna . livejournal . com ( basta retirarem o espaço)

**Edit:** Obrigado a quem leu de novo, espero que agora o final tenha ficado mais claro e com direito a carta do Naruto. Desculpe os erros de portugues, é pq escrevi direto no fanfiction. Beijos a todos :)

DOMO ARIGATO LEITORES!


End file.
